Stay With Me
by Sarahdbaugh
Summary: Sequel to Come Back To Me. Harry is back in Ginny's life, but will she go back to him? How can she trust him after he left her for five years?
1. Chapter 1

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter 1 Realization**

**Ginny POV**

I stood breathing heavily behind the door of my flat. I pressed my hand to my chest trying to still my heartbeat which threatened to give me away. With my eyes closed I concentrated on keeping my breathing slow and steady and most of all, quiet.

"Ginny! Are you home?" My mother's voice traveled easily through the door. I clenched my hands tightly and slid my body slowly lower so I could move from behind the door to the hallway without her seeing through the window. I could have cursed myself for not closing the shade when I ventured out of my flat that morning.

"What are you doing?" My roommate's voice asked, sounding rather amused.

"Saranna!" I whispered quickly, "It's my Mum. Can you get rid of her?"

Saranna rolled her eyes but quickly waved me behind the door. Making sure I was out of sight, she opened the door and greeted my mum.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"I've told you before, call me Molly dear." My mother's voice admonished teasingly through the door. Sure, she could joke around and have fun with my friends.

"Alright Molly-Dear. Are you looking for Ginny?" Saranna replied completely straight faced.

I could hear Mum laugh loudly. I cringed back against the door. "Yes. Have you seen her today?"

"She left this morning for a walk. I think she said something about visiting Harry." Saranna lied easily. I glared up at her. That was a lie that Mum might want to hear, but it would make her very suspicious and nosey about it later.

"Oh!"

Yes, she was defiantly going to ask me about that later.

"Well, I'll let them be."

"Good idea, " Saranna agreed. "Perhaps Ginny will come around soon."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I just sat back on the floor glaring at the pattern in the tiles. Having Saranna as a room mate sounded like a good idea back when I was getting out of St. Mungo's. It was an easy way to keep Mum from moving in here or forcing me to move home. I hadn't needed a lot of help, but with the help of a few healers Mum was convinced I needed to have someone with me.

Saranna had been a logical choice at the time. She was single, her flat contract was up in a few weeks and she needed a place in Diagon Ally that was close to her job at Flourish and Blotts. The only problem was her constant badgering about Harry and I.

Despite that, we had become fast friends. She was sarcastic and adventurous, and didn't take crap from anyone. I heard the door shut and raised my eyes from the floor to focus my glare on her face.

"Hey!" She raised her hands up in front of her. "You asked for my help. I was merely helping a friend out. You don't have to come with me to the guy's place."

"Well now I bloody well do!" I stood slowly, wincing as my sore body was still healing from the few days I had spent in the Malfoy Manor. It had been three weeks and I was still healing. I knew it would take time to fully get over the entire ordeal, but I was still frustrated at my slow progress.

Saranna just grinned. "I'll floo Draco and let them know we are on our way over." She turned and practically pranced from the room.

I stomped back to my room and slammed the door. I had been avoiding Harry since he came soaring back into my life. But that didn't mean I hadn't seen him practically every day. He somehow found a way to run into me while I went about my life. If it wasn't accidently running into me on the street as I took my daily walk, it was constantly appearing at the Burrow every evening at dinner when mum forced me to eat with the family.

I was cordial. I was nice. I answered all of his direct questions and smiled at the correct times. But I was not going to go falling back into his arms the moment he came back into my life. I loved him, and he had left me for five years. FIVE YEARS. A girl doesn't just go crawling back to that. No. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

Even if every part of me yearned to do just that.

I sighed and threw my damp clothes into the basket by my door and pulled on some comfortable muggle clothes. I wasn't going to try to impress anyone with my attire.

"Are you ready in there?" Saranna asked as the door to my room creaked open. Her head popped in and looked around my tidy room. "You need to get a hobby or something. It doesn't look like anyone lives in here. "

"I start work again tomorrow." I reminded her. "It will be a mess again before you know it."

"Enough procrastination. Let's go." She announced, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the fireplace in the living room.

**********************************************************

I grunted as I landed clumsily on my bum in an unfamiliar room. The first thing I noticed was a large bed and a wardrobe. I had landed in someone's bedroom. Suddenly, I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm and I looked up startled. Standing above me was a half-naked Harry Potter.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped me stand up. It took quite a large amount of effort for me to rip my eyes off his well-formed chest. It took me a half a second to realize the other reason I couldn't rip my eyes off his chest, the dragon tattoo.

"I- uh, yeah." I managed to utter as he stared at me in concern. Slowly, his concerned look morphed into an amused look. "You have a fireplace in your bedroom?" I asked suddenly, trying to keep my eyes on his face and not the horntail on his chest.

He shrugged, still looking amused. "It's new."

"Oh THERE you are!" Saranna exclaimed, walking into Harry's room. Draco was close behind her. Each had a curious expression on their face. I had lived with Saranna long enough to recognize that the innocent look on her face was a mask.

"Sar-"

"Harry!" Saranna exclaimed, cutting over me. She took a few steps and gave him a quick hug. He glanced at her, obviously understanding the set-up. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Not wanting to look anymore like an idiot, I brushed the soot off of my backside and strode from the room. Draco and Saranna followed me. I glanced around and took in the décor. I had never been in Harry and Draco's flat before. There was a lot more to it than most guy's flats. It had a strange mix of both their tastes and yet it flowed cohesively.

"Do you like his new addition?" Draco asked quietly from behind me.

I spun and glared at him. "Whatever possessed him to tattoo a dragon on his chest?"

Draco looked stunned for a moment, but a sly grin slowly came to his face. "I was talking about the fireplace, but you're the reason he got the tattoo."

"Me?" I asked loudly.

"You're pretty much the driving force behind all my decisions." Harry answered quietly from behind Draco. He was still buttoning his shirt as he walked towards me.

"I need something from the store." Saranna suddenly declared. I watched her as she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out the front door. Quite suddenly, we were alone in private for the first time since our confrontation at St. Mungo's.

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. This wasn't a good idea.

Harry motioned for me to sit down on the sofa. I slowly sat down and he settled himself in the large chair across from me.

"I got it a year after I left. I went to the bars with Draco and got extremely pissed. I thought I saw you, and well, for some reason thought it was a good idea to get a tattoo." He watched me warily.

Memories flooded my mind. I remembered that night. Exactly one year after he left, going to the bars with George, overhearing the girls in the bathroom. Harry and Draco were there.

"I-it was me. I never saw you, but I overheard a few girls talking about two guys. I knew they were talking about you. I took off…" I trailed off, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I know," he whispered quietly.

My head snapped up. "You know?" I asked loudly. "What do you know?" I looked up at him confused. Hadn't he said he thought he saw me, not that he knew he saw me?

All the color drained from his face and he looked down at his hands. "Nothing. Forget it."

Now I knew he was lying or hiding something from me. "I've known you for long enough to know that it is not nothing." I snapped.

He raised his head and locked my angry gaze with his. I couldn't understand the emotions flowing from his gaze, but I could see the resolution building behind them all.

"Fine. At first I thought it was you, but I knew it was you that next night."

I stared at him. I remembered what I had done that next night. I had written the first letter and sent it off into oblivion. Or so I thought. I wasn't so sure now.

"Yes," He answered the expression on my face. "I got your letters."

The first emotion I felt was embarrassment. I had spilled every single feeling and thought into those letters. I had told him things that no one else had ever heard. And then anger flared up in me, a hot white anger that consumed every part of me.

"YOU GOT MY LETTERS?" I screamed. I quickly stood up and stared down at Harry. My hands were clenched into fists and they were shaking with my suppressed rage. I could hear clattering as the pictures on the wall began to vibrate with me.

Harry jumped to his feet, his hands outstretched towards me. "Calm down Ginny." He tried to sooth me with his voice. I was not having it.

"YOU GOT ALL MY LETTERS? AND YOU NEVER RESPONDED? I POURED MY HEART OUT IN THOSE LETTERS!"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPSOED TO DO?" Harry asked, now equally angry. His fists were also clenched at his sides. I could see the veins on his arms protruding. "I WASN'T ABOUT TO COME HOME! I COULDN'T LET MYSELF! I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO WITH MY LIFE!"

I swayed on my feet. I suddenly felt extremely exhausted and light headed. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt my legs give out. The last thing I heard was Harry yelling my name and his strong arms catching me before I fell.

* * *

_A/N- HI GUYS! So, I promised a sequel and here it is. FYI it will be a lot less angsty than the last one and a lot more fluff. It's probably not going to be as long... but anyway enjoy. And follow my updates on twitter! hptwifanficer I update where I am in the story, when stuf will be updated and all that fun stuff. :-) _

_props to my beta for getting this back to me within a few minutes of sending it to her. :-) Guess it helps that she is sitting across the table from me :-)_

_Oye! Review, or I'll send the swine flu to you. Just ask Rupert Grint, not a good thing!_


	2. Just the Beginning

**Chapter 2- Just the Beginning **

**Ginny's POV**

I woke slowly. I stretched my arms above my head and sighed. It felt like I had just woken from one of the best naps of my life. But the grin slid from my face as my eyes opened and I took in my surroundings. I suddenly remembered the events that led to me waking in this bedroom. Harry must have carried me in here after I passed out.

I slowly sat up and pushed my legs out from under the wrinkled burgundy sheets. Taking inventory of my body, I realized nothing was severely wrong, my neck was just a bit sore. I must have just overexerted myself. My bare feet hit the cool floor as the door opened slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, not feeling exactly cordial towards Harry at that moment. I took one step forward and swayed a bit.

Harry shot forward and steadied me with one hand on my waist. "Have you eaten anything today?" He asked curtly.

I thought about that for a while. I had half of a grapefruit for breakfast but had missed out on lunch. I had planned on eating a late lunch, but I was tricked here instead.

"What time is it?" I asked still a bit miffed.

"About six. You were out for quite a while. I was beginning to get worried." Harry replied calmly.

"I should eat something," I muttered to myself as I rolled my shoulders, trying to loosen up the muscles in my neck.

Harry's hand moved from my waist to my neck and rubbed gently. "Does your neck hurt?"

I pulled away, "Just a bit sore. I'm fine." I moved to take a step closer to the door, but Harry moved swiftly in front of me. "I have to go home and eat." And get away from you.

"No you will not." He answered firmly and before I knew what was going on, he swept me from my feet and started walking towards the door.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing Harry James Potter!" I yelled straight in his face.

He grinned, "Well, I am going to cook you a meal. And then I'm going to give you a neck rub because your neck is so tight I could bounce a coin off of it. Perhaps after that you will be ready to talk about the letters."

I merely gaped at him as he walked into the kitchen and set me down on a chair.

"Stay." He commanded.

"I am not a dog." I said loudly. He just smiled and went to work banging pots and pans around. I sat quietly in my seat and watched him work. It was useless to get up. The fact was, I hadn't eaten much and would probably pass out sooner than I could get home. Splinching seemed a more likely result than making to my own kitchen.

But staying here had its own dangers. I was in no way ready to talk about those letters. I never would be. I poured out my soul in those letters. I hadn't censored any of my emotions and had just let the truth spill from my quill. No, I would not talk about those letters. And besides, if Harry got his hands on me, even if it was an innocent neck rub, I would more than likely melt into the floor. Nope, that wasn't going to happen either.

Food on the other hand, perhaps I could deal with the food.

"Here," Harry said, placing a plate with carrot sticks in front of me. "You should at least get something in your stomach before you pass out again."

I picked up a carrot and crunched it in my mouth.

"So what have you been doing for the past couple years?" Harry asked casually with his back turned to me as he poured water into a pot and placed it on the range, lighting it with a flick of his wand.

"Well, I didn't really do much." I answered honestly. He might as well know what my life was like when he left. "I trained as a healer and then worked at St. Mungo's since then. Let's see, I dated Dean for a while until he decided to propose to me. I hang out with Ron and Hermione some, but mostly I just worked and slept. Pathetic, huh?"

He turned to look at me, remorse flooded his features. "Ginny," his voice was thick, "I will never be sorrier for anything in my life. I truly wanted what was best for you. I didn't realize it would hurt you so much."

I rolled my eyes. "No big deal." I answered flippantly.

"I'm going to work for your forgiveness," he said as he turned back towards the counter, "Even if it takes the rest of my life."

"What have you been doing lately?" I quickly changed the subject. I didn't want to hear about his persistence. It wasn't going to change anything.

"Well," he seemed to weigh his words carefully, "Draco and I moved in here and he got a job drawing cartoons for a local muggle newspaper. I have been working in a small bookshop down the block. It was nice while I was hiding, but I need to do something more. I got that letter the other day," he motioned to a piece of parchment on the table; I picked it up, "It's an option anyway."

The header on the parchment had the logo for the Puddlemere United.

"Dear Harry," I read aloud, "Welcome back mate! I know I won't be the only captain to contact you now that your back, but I hope I'm the first. We are in desperate need of a seeker, and as you're the best one I've ever seen in action, I would like to invite you to join up on our team. The season starts in a month, I know that isn't a lot of time to get back into shape, but you are a natural. Sincerely, Oliver Wood."

I raised my eyebrows, "Quidditch?"

"It is a possibility." He answered. "I'm not a huge fan of being out in the public, but I've missed playing and it could be fun. I'm not really in a desperate need of money or anything."

I thought about it for a moment. Harry never wanted fame, I knew that. But becoming a quidditch star would definitely force him into the spotlight.

"And you would deal with the fame, how?" I asked a bit sharp.

He turned and looked at me calmly. "I've talked to Minister Kingsley about a place with high security. He has a few charms and wards that would help immensely. Things I never thought would be possible. Plus, I don't much want a social life outside of you, Ron and Hermione and Draco and Saranna."

"Reclusive Quidditch star." I mumbled to myself.

"Something like that." He answered as he spooned pasta into two plates and placed them on the table. "Anyway, a plus about the past few years was that I had to learn how to cook. You don't even want to know what we ate for the first few months."

We ate our meal in a tense silence. Harry didn't seem to mind it; I was beginning to get restless. But there wasn't a safe topic anymore, everything we talked about would inevitably end up at the same place. I was planning on leaving as soon as I finished, but Harry seemed to have other plans.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked as he cleared the plates away.

"I don't think that would be a good idea with the potions I'm still taking." I replied carefully. Or for my ability to say no to him.

He grinned, "I was thinking more along the lines of coffee."

"Oh, that would be fine." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could think twice.

"You go sit in the living room, it's more comfortable. I'll bring the coffee out in a bit."

I wandered from the kitchen to the living room and plopped down on the large arm chair. I didn't want to run the risk of him sitting next to me on the couch. I wondered how fast I could drink the coffee without burning myself. I could always cast a cooling charm on it, but Harry would certainly notice that. I might not want to get close to him, but I did not want to hurt him, and that would probably hurt his feelings.

I sighed, this was going to be interesting. I wondered if even being friends was going to be possible. It didn't help that we had all the same friends and he was basically part of my family.

A few minutes later Harry walked into the room carrying a silver tray with two coffee cups filled to the brim.

"These are my special lattes. Draco insisted on having an espresso machine when we moved in, so we both learned how to make killer coffee." Harry said as he handed me my drink. I took a sip, it was good.

"Hmm… this is good." I answered, taking a tentative sip.

"Glad you like it." Harry answered with a smile as he sat down on the couch with his cup. "So…"

I closed my eyes and took another sip of my coffee.

"I don't really want to talk about the letters Harry. They were my way of coping after you left. They were never meant to be read by anyone, let alone you. I was completely daft to have ever sent them. Just forget them." I answered quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"You said you would always love me, Ginny." He said suddenly.

My eyes flashed up to his face. It was void of any emotion. He sat comfortably on the couch just gazing back at me. I swallowed hard and shook my head silently.

"You did say that Gin, and even if your mad at me or think you can't trust me, you know that I still love you. " He held up his hand and dangling from the chain was the locket. "I'm going to hold onto this. If you want it back, just let me know. But Gin, I'm not going anywhere. "

I stood suddenly, not being able to take much more. Coffee slopped out of my cup and down the front of my shirt. I didn't notice the burning coffee. All I knew what that I had to get out of this flat before he said anything else.

"You…I...we can't… No!" I spluttered.

He stood and moved towards me. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at his face.

"Don't take on step closer Harry, I mean it!" I warned.

And he did, so I hexed him and ran out the door.

********************************************************

**Harry's POV**

"Harry?" Saranna looked confused to see my head in the fire.

"Yeah, could uh Draco come home now. I need a bit of help." I answered.

"Did she hex you?!?!" Saranna asked with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"No," I answered sarcastically, "I decided to give myself bat wings all over my face."

She rolled her eyes, "Funny Harry. He'll be home in a sec."

I pulled my head out of the fire and settled back in my seat to wait for Draco. He arrived a moment later.

"So, what did you do this time?" He asked dryly.

"Took another step when she told me not to." I answered honestly. "Would you mind fixing this before I go crazy?"

A few moments later we sat in the living room with a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Draco asked.

I shrugged, "I guess I'll keep trying. She wasn't exactly happy that I got her letters. I don't know, perhaps I'll just keep being myself." I didn't really have a plan of attack besides being with her as much as possible. She loved me at one point, and for some reason I was sure she still did, I just had to be patient.

"Hmm… well if you do join up with Puddlemere you won't have a ton of extra time. But I suppose you will have to do something to take up your time." Draco thought out loud.

I nodded. "I have a plan with that too, you know."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. I fully plan on joining the team. And I know how much the Weasley's love quidditch. So, giving them season passes is really just me being nice."

"And it insures that she will see you." Draco grinned.

"I suppose it will." I answered with a grin on my own face.

* * *

_A/N So I got sooooo many reviews, author alerts and story alerts in the past week! It made me soooooooooooo happy!! Keep it up! I feel so loved, perhaps I should threaten with swine flu more often! ;-) But soooo sorry it took an entire week! :-( It just wouldn't flow and I'm still not exactly happy but oh well. What do you think? Will Harry's plan work? What will Ginny do? Please Review... or... I'll steal your tickets to the HPHBP premere! btw... went and got my ticket today! WOOOT! so excited. -Sarah_


	3. Quidditch Star

**Chapter 3**

**Quidditch Star**

**Ginny's POV**

A month passed after the incident at Harry's without me saying a single word to him. I had seen him, it would have been rather hard not to be seeing as he appeared almost everywhere I went. I tried to ignore him when he approached me. I either turned and struck up a conversation with the person next to me or simply walked away. He seemed to get discouraged after a while and stopped showing up. Either that or his Quidditch practices took up all his time.

It was probably the Quidditch.

He was smart though, and gave tickets to all the Puddlemere United matches to my entire family. So I was practically dragged to each match.

And that is how I found myself stalling in my bedroom dressed in navy from head to toe.

"GINNY!" Ron's irritated voice echoed down the hallway of my flat. "Hurry up! We have to get there to see them warm up!"

I sighed, and walked out of my room. Ron was standing in the hallway dressed with the left half of his body navy and the right half bright orange.

"What in the bloody hell are you wearing?" I asked him. He looked rather ridiculous.

"Hermione did it!" He beamed. "I couldn't just support one team! My best mate is on one and the other is the team I've loved for my entire life!"

I rolled my eyes and walked around him out to the living room where Hermione was waiting. She was dressed in an oversized Puddlemere shirt and jeans. She smiled as I approached her.

"About time." She said playfully. "Ron was about to burst down your door."

I rolled my eyes again. "My brother is a moron. And by the way, he looks like one too."

Hermione just smiled, "I like to keep him happy."

"I'll be happy once we make it to the pitch! Let's go!" Ron yelled from the front door.

******************************************

Twenty minutes into the game I regretted my decision to come. Well, it wasn't so much MY decision to come, but nevertheless I did not want to be there any longer. Harry had not lost any of his flying ability; in fact he seemed to have only gotten much better. Within the first twenty minutes he had already faked the other seeker out three times; and effectively tiring him to the point that he was barely hanging onto his broom. Harry, on the other hand, looked just fine. In fact, the navy quidditch robes suited him perfectly as he flew around the pitch, dodging bludgers and players with ease.

I had never been so attracted to him in my entire life. And this was why I needed to leave.

" LOOK!" Ron screamed from his seat next to me. "Harry's seen the snitch! Look! I can see it in front of him!"

My eyes followed Ron's finger and I too saw Harry chasing after the snitch. He suddenly dove downward; obviously the snitch had changed direction.

"He's going to crash into the ground!" Hermione shrieked from my other side. I rolled my eyes; Harry knew what he was doing.

I watched as Harry got dangerously close to the ground, gaining speed with his hand outstretched. I held my breath; he was surely going to crash. But at the last moment I saw him pull up with the golden snitch grasped in his hand and a large smile on his face.

I sat back as the entire stadium cheered loudly.

"And that ladies and gents is the shortest game in Quidditch history!" the announcer's voice was barely audible over the roar of the crowd.

I watched as Harry took a victory flight around the pitch. As he got closer his eyes caught mine. He stopped right in front of where Ron, Hermione and I were seated and looked directly at me.

"That was for you," he said, and then he turned to join his celebrating team on the ground.

"I have to go." I mumbled as I scrambled from my seat and ran up the steps and out of the stadium.

*************************************

"So, why are we here drinking to your sorrow?" Saranna asked as we sat at the far end of the bar.

"Three Firewhiskeys." I told the bartender and then faced Saranna. "I wanted to go out with you and Luna." I lied feebly.

"Yeah, sure. Does this have anything to do with the fact that you went to Harry's match today?"

"Do not say his name to me please." I murmured. The bartender placed our drinks down. Luna raised her in the air.

"To He Who Must Not Be Named the second." She said quietly and then downed her drink in one gulp.

Saranna started laughing hysterically; tears were streaming down her face. I frowned.

"Not funny Luna." I said through clenched teeth.

"Harry!" Luna said loudly as she jumped from her stool and walked quickly to the door. I froze. Perfect. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Saranna said dryly.

I glared at her.

"It seems that he and the entire Puddlemere United team just walked in the door. Shall I order us some more drinks?"

"No need." Harry's voice startled me. I turned to face him. "I've got your three's drinks this evening. Order what you want." He turned to the bartender. "Javier, put these three's drinks on my tab tonight." He smiled pleasantly at me. "Did you enjoy the match today?"

I looked at him curiously. "It was fine."

He raised his eyebrows at me and was about to say something when one of his teammates came up behind him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Why Ginny Weasley! I have heard so much about you!" An extremely handsome man held out his hand for a handshake. I shook his hand and a brilliant idea flooded my mind.

"Thanks," I smiled coyly. "But I don't seem to know your name."

"Oh! I'm so daft, sorry beautiful. I'm…" but before the dark-haired stranger could finish his sentence Saranna screamed.

"Benji?"

"Saranna?" He replied, looking completely shocked.

"Uh… Do you two know each other?" I asked.

Saranna looked a bit green, "We dated back in school." She answered me quietly.

Understanding that the situation needed to be diffused, I turned to the bartender.

"Javier! We need a round of firewhiskey for the entire bar!" Harry would regret giving us access to his tab, I would make sure of that.

I drank the firewhiskey in one gulp and noticed that Saranna had disappeared into the crowd. Harry was mysteriously missing as well. I assumed that his hero complex would not allow him to leave her alone. He was probably hugging her at this very moment.

"Did you want another drink?" Benji asked from the stool next to me, the one Saranna had recently vacated.

"Sure," I smiled at him. "So you're from America?"

"Yeah, I'm from Chicago. But I went to school in Salem with Saranna, obviously. I was playing Chaser for the Sweetwater Allstars before they traded me here. But that was fine; I always wanted to see more of the world."

"I played Chaser in school." I mentioned offhandedly.

"I know. Harry told us." He motioned towards the door where the rest of the quidditch team had entered. "He said you were really good. Why didn't you play for the Harpies? They could use some help this season." He leaned forward with an inquisitive look on his face. He really was handsome.

"I never thought about it much." I admitted. "I wanted to make a difference in the world. Healing has always been what I wanted to do. I will admit that watching today really made me want to start playing again."

Just then the music changed from background to full on dancing music. It seemed that no one wanted to be the first on the dance floor.

Benji leaned forward. "Want to dance?"

I was about to say no, but then I saw Harry heading towards us.

"Yes!" I yelled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the floor.

It didn't take long for me to realize that the firewhiskey I had consumed was taking effect. I felt the tell-tale tingling in my fingers.

After a few songs I needed a break. So I grabbed Benji's hand and hauled him back over to the bar.

"Not all of us are big, strong quidditch players." I teased, poking his muscular chest.

He just grinned at me and ordered more firewhiskey. I was about to sit on the stool, but before I could I felt myself being pulled in the other direction, right onto Benji's lap.

"Sit here." He murmured into my ear.

I knew what my reaction should have been. I should have hexed him on the spot, poured my drink in his face and stormed off. But I didn't. I hadn't had enough to be drunk, but I was feeling fine and his forwardness was flattering.

"What would my mother think?" I asked, giggling into Benji's shoulder.

"Hey Harry, having a good time?" Benji suddenly asked, sounding a bit guilty. I turned to see Harry settling into the stool where I almost sat.

"Not bad." He answered. "I just got back actually. I walked Saranna and Luna home." He was looking at me. No not looking, staring at me. I didn't want to meet his eyes.

I pecked Benji on the cheek. "Want to go dance again?" I purred in his ear.

He nodded and I hopped off of his lap, tripping on something on my way down. Harry reached his arm out and caught me before I could fall over.

"Careful Gin." He whispered, the double meaning was obvious in his voice.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"I'll be just fine." I snapped, and then I turned and pulled Benji out onto the dance floor.

*********************************************************

I groaned as the sunlight streamed in the window directly into my eyes. My head was pounding and my entire body felt like it was covered in bruises. I sat up and realized I was not in my flat. I was lying in a large bed that had what felt like satin sheets. Who the bloody hell has red satin sheets?

I panicked slightly. What had happened last night? I took inventory of myself. I had all my clothes on still. That was a good sign.

"Morning sunshine!" Benji's voice was overly bright and cheery.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up. The room spun slightly when I moved. I grabbed on the side of the bed and waited for it to stop.

"Oh, about noon. You were out for quite a while. But I suppose vomiting that much can really take it out of a person."

I closed my eyes and groaned. Had I really gotten sick?

"I'm sorry Benji." I mumbled pathetically.

He walked over to the bed and handed me a small bottle. "Hangover potion. Drink it. It will help. And don't worry about it. I let you drink too much."

I took the small bottle and drank it in one gulp, grimacing at the taste.

"Do you want to shower?" He asked politely. "You can borrow some of my clothes too. It'll make you feel much better, I promise."

I looked down at myself. A shower would be a vast improvement.

"Sure," I answered.

After my shower I dressed quickly in a pair of old shorts and an old Allstars jersey. I walked out into the kitchen combing my fingers through my wet hair.

"How about breakfast?" He asked all cheery again. "Not only am I amazing on the Quidditch Pitch, but I'm a genius in the kitchen!"

I nodded and he smiled at me.

"You sure do look good in that jersey."

"Knock, Knock!" A familiar voice echoed into the kitchen. "Draco needs an egg. Can we borrow…" Harry's voice trailed off as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure," Benji answered unfazed as he tossed an egg across the kitchen to Harry. Harry caught it without taking his eyes off of me.

I just stood there, not blinking.

"Thanks mate." Harry answered and he turned and left the room.

"So," Benji continued talking as he worked over the stove. "Would you like to go out on a date with me this week? I'd really like to get to know you better."

I sat down in the kitchen chair. "Yeah, sure." I answered without really thinking.

*************************************************************************

**Harry's POV**

"Wait, you are telling me that Ginny is up there in Benji's flat. Dressed in his clothes with wet hair and he is cooking her breakfast?!?!?!" Her voice had escalated to the point of yelling.

I just nodded. I was surprised too. I knew she had spent most of the night all over him to spite me. I had never expected her to go that far to drive me away.

"How very Slytherin of her." Draco commented, looking a bit amused. "I never saw Ginny as the one night stand type."

I smacked him in the chest and wandered over to the sofa. Saranna followed me, she looked dazed.

"Ginny and Benji?" she asked quietly to herself. "My Benji and your Ginny?"

I looked over at her curiously. "Your Benji?"

* * *

_A/N Hello! Anyone else see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince last night?!?!?! I did! Stood in line for 6 hours too! Best one yet, I believe. Anyway, so again I'm on Twitter and update about what I'm upto with my story and stuff. hptwifanficer follow me and I'll give you a shout out or somthing... :-D So... Review! Review! Review! and Love to my Beta from Javier the bartender. Hey sexy ;-)  
_


	4. When Things Get Complicated

**When Things Get Complicated **

**Chapter 4**

**Harry's POV**

I wandered down the street wondering what I was doing. I had definitely sunk to a new level of pathetic with this plan. Astoria Greengrass was a beautiful woman, tall blond and extremely beautiful. But she was also a former Slytherin and thus had a very sly and conniving side. I wasn't sure why she agreed to go out with me this evening, and I wasn't going to ask. I just needed a date and she came highly recommended by Oliver Wood.

Benji had been bragging about his date with Ginny all week at practice. He had told every single bloke about her spending the night at his place. To my intense relief he was very proud of the fact that nothing beyond him taking care of her happened. To my horror he was intent on changing that very soon, as in tonight on their date.

I turned the corner and walked the remaining few blocks to Astoria's flat. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Harry!" Astoria greeted me with a smile and a quick hug. "I'm so glad we could do this. Come in! Let me go grab my bag and we can apparate over to the restaurant."

She swished from the room. I admired her outfit as she walked away. A very tight short tight skirt that showed off her long pale legs and a low-cut red top. She was obviously dressed to kill. I could only hope that Benji was as vain with women as he was with everything else.

We apparated to the font of the restaurant and I offered my arm to Astoria. She grinned at me and I noticed she was taller than me with her heels on. We made our way over to the hostess who was speaking with a flustered Benji and Ginny.

"I'm sorry sir, but it will be an hour wait."

"Don't you know who I am?" Benji asked indignantly.

The host ignored him as he saw us walk up.

"Oh Mr. Potter! What a pleasure. Do you have a reservation?" He said quickly.

"No, I'm sorry. It was a rather spontaneous date." I winked over to Astoria who blushed but smiled.

"Oh that's fine. We can seat you now. Follow us." He motioned for us to follow him.

"But…" Benji started but I cut him off.

"Would you two like to join us?" I asked. This was going to work out perfectly.

Ginny looked rather upset, and was eyeing me like she knew what I was up to. Benji tried to gain a bit of his pride back and took Ginny's hand.

"Would you like that Ginny, dear?" He asked with a sugary voice.

"That's fine," Ginny said from between clenched teeth.

I smiled, "Wonderful."

***************************************************************8

**Ginny's POV**

Harry had a plan; of that much I was certain. I just hadn't figured out what it was. Benji was oblivious and the blond clinging to Harry's arm was completely absorbed in making herself look good to be worried about her date.

The host seated us in the front of the restaurant at the table that I had only seen the Minister of Magic seated at. Harry had always been a celebrity but now not only was he the-boy-who-lived, the-chosen-one, the-savior-of-the-wizarding-world and now Quidditch Star.

"So introductions then." Harry said as we all sat down at the table. "Ginny this is Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, Ginny Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you Ginny." Astoria's silky voice answered.

"I'm sure you are." I answered quickly and turned to Benji. "Did you have a good practice today?" I asked Benji, sliding my hand up his arm. He grinned at me.

"We did, didn't we Harry?" He grinned and grasped my hand on the table. I could see Harry's eyes follow our every movement. Very slyly he slid his arm behind Asotria's chair and rested it there.

"Yes, I had a good time. Oliver gave me Astoria's number at practice today."

"Such short notice Harry, not like your normal dates. You used to plan months ahead when we were dating." I mentioned innocently.

Benji dropped my hand. "Hold on a minute. You two dated?"

I nodded and started to explain but Harry cut me off.

"I've changed since then. Anyway, I barely had time to speak to Draco before I had to take off again. But it was worth it." He grinned at me. I just glared back at him, not even trying to hide my hostility.

"Oh that is right," Astoria's voice cut in, "You live with Draco. Did you know that Draco and I were very close friends growing up?"

Harry looked a bit surprised. "No I didn't."

The waitress arrived to take our orders and Harry collected himself.

"Are your family's friends then?" He asked sincerely.

"Very much so. I haven't seen him in ages. We were almost like siblings growing up." She looked up at Harry with the most innocent face; I suddenly realized her beauty was almost painful. She had to be part Veela. "Do you think we could go back to your place after supper? I would love to see Draco again." She was practically begging.

"Sure," Harry answered uneasily. But he quickly recovered and turned towards Benji and I. "You two should join us and I'll make up some coffee."

I started to decline, but Benji spoke quickly. "Sure! We'd love to."

I glared at him but he was staring at Astoria as she applied more lip gloss. Typical.

The rest of the meal went by painfully slow. Benji and Harry spoke mostly about quidditch. I added a few things here and Astoria completely ignored the rest of us. That was until a group of people surrounded our table with cameras and started taking pictures.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"ARE YOU AND GINNY BACK TOGETHER?"

"ARE YOU ON A DOUBLE DATE?"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"

The questions drowned out the rest of the conversations around us. Astoria grabbed on to Harry's arm and looked positively frightened. I wondered how many times she had practiced that look in the mirror and how much she was paid for tipping off the camera men.

"ARE YOU OUT WITH MS. GREENGRASS?"

"GINNY, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT HARRY AND ASTORIA?"

"WHO ARE YOU WITH GINNY?"

"Harry!" I hissed between my teeth. "We need to get out of here."

He looked dazed; obviously not expecting to be bothered.

I grabbed Benji's hand and pushed my way through the crowd towards the back of the restaurant. Harry seemed to snap out of his daze, grabbed Astoria's hand and followed us. I barged through the kitchen doors and our small group ran through the kitchen. I spotted a back door and made a dash for it.

"Why didn't we answer any of their questions, Ginny?" Benji asked innocently.

I dropped his hand and turned to face him.

"Because they aren't here for the truth Benji. They are going to write whatever they damn well please and we are going to have to fix it later. It's happened before."

"It's part of the reason I left." Harry's soft voice answered from behind me. "I didn't want them to bother Ginny anymore. The last time they wrote extremely nasty things about her. I couldn't put her through that again."

I ignored him, "Let's just get out of here." I snapped.

"Apparate to my place." Harry said with a tone of voice that allowed no argument. "We can figure out what to do from there."

Benji and I made it to Harry's flat before Harry and Astoria. Draco and Saranna were seated on the couch in an intense discussion and did not appear to be glad that either of us arrived.

"Harry's on his way," I muttered, walking into the kitchen to remove myself from the awkward situation. Benji remained in the living room. I could hear his hushed question though.

"Are you alright Saranna?"

"She is just fine." Draco snapped.

To my relief, Harry and Astoria arrived right before any more animosity could escalate between Draco and Benji.

"Well hello Draco. You've done a wonderful job of avoiding me. But you do realize you only have about six months left to run before reality will hunt you down." Astoria's silky voice had a bit of an edge to it.

I didn't hear Draco's response because Saranna was yelling back at Benji.

"No, I'm not fine. You show up here after all these years and expect us to be friends?"

Draco's reply was low.

"Can we discuss this some other time Astoria?"

"What? Do you not want your precious girlfriend to know you're bound to me? That you have to marry me in six months or die?"

The room got dead silent and I moved in from the kitchen to see how everyone else reacted to this. Harry and Saranna were glaring maliciously at Draco. Benji was glaring at Saranna and I walked to her side.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"NO!" She yelled. She turned on the spot and apparated out of the apartment.

"I'll find her." Benji replied and before anyone could persuade him otherwise, he too disappeared.

"Astoria," Harry said without looking at her, "You've outstayed your welcome here. Leave now."

"I will not." She announced in a haughty voice, placing her hands on her hips.

I turned on her, my wand resting lightly on her nose.

"You better be getting out of this flat before I count to three. Unless, of course, you want to be permanently transfigured into the cow you really are. "

She mumbled something unintelligible and turned quickly to leave the room.

I moved to the living room and motioned for Draco to sit next to me.

"You're going to have to tell us what that was all about." I said in a mater-of-fact voice.

Draco sighed and moved to sit on the couch. He looked suddenly exhausted and he dropped his face down into his hands.I put my arm around his shoulder and looked up at Harry. He suddenly realized I wasn't probably the best person to be consoling Draco.

"Draco, what is going on?" Harry asked as he moved to sit in his armchair. He slouched down in the chair and rubbed his eyes wearily. "This is going to get even more confusing."

Draco sat up a bit and I removed my arm. He sighed again and started his story.

"I had just turned eleven when I first met Astoria. I disliked her from the moment we met but my father was adamant about keeping our bloodlines pure. He spent a lot of time searching out a proper mate for me. Astoria's family was wealthy and pureblooded. It doesn't hurt that her mother is Veela either." Draco paused and looked down at his hands. "Father made us make an unbreakable vow that we would be married by the time I turned twenty-three. It wasn't a normal thing, but I'm pretty sure he knew I hated her and wanted to ensure that the marriage would come about."

"And you didn't tell this to Saranna!" I yelled jumping up from the couch.

He slowly looked up at me. "I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to just move on and date like a normal person. I never expected to fall for someone like Saranna. I was going to tell her soon, but how do you tell someone something like that?"

Harry groaned from his seat. "Your fiancée is a manipulative bitch."

I couldn't help the grin that flittered across my face.

Draco nodded. "Yes she is."

"But do you have to stay married? Can't you marry her and then divorce her or something?" Harry asked.

I shook my head but Draco answered before I could.

"No. That was part of the vow. To marry one another and stay married for the rest of our lives."

"You could always kill her." I joked.

Draco glared at me. Obviously he wasn't in the joking mood.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm going to marry her and have a miserable life." Draco replied as he stood up. "I'm going to bed. If Saranna comes back, wake me. But it seems like Benji has it under control." His last sentence came out laced with bitterness.

Draco walked back to his room and I found myself sitting alone with Harry in the living room of his flat.

"So…" I began, not liking the silence between us.

"So." Harry said back. "It seems we both had a crappy date tonight."

I nodded and gazed at the clock on the wall. It was just now nine o'clock.

"Do you want to go grab a drink?" He asked.

I gazed over at him. It was probably a bad idea, but tonight had been awful and I really need a drink or two.

"Let's go."

* * *

_A/N Before you all kill me, I started this out with hopes of keeping it compatible with the epilogue from Deathly Hallows. Sorry Draco fans, he wont so much get his happy ending. But who does in life eh? sorry... my emoness is kicking in... annnnyway. If you are confused with this chapter, join the club ;-) or message me. I'll straighten you out! _

_P.S. REVIEW ME :-)_

_-Sarah_


	5. Gone

**Chapter 5**

**Gone**

**Ginny's POV**

I knew getting a drink with Harry was a bad idea. I knew that when I said yes. I did.

*******************************************************************

_10 hours before_

"Ginny?" Harry practically giggled as he slumped down in the booth across from me.

"Yes?" I asked, taking pains to ensure my voice didn't slur.

"I asked you out for _A_ drink. How many have we had?" His huge grin reminded me of the smile I used to see on his face. A long time ago.

I grinned at him, leaning forward on the table. I motioned for him to lean in close like I had a secret. "I forgot a few drinks ago."

We both burst out laughing. Leaning back in the booth, I gazed over at Harry. His navy shirt was half unbuttoned and I could see the edge of his dragon tattoo peaking out.

"Harry! I can see your dragon!"

Harry raised one eyebrow and then burst out laughing. It was so loud that most of the bar looked at us. I jumped forward and clasped my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh…"

He pulled my hand down, but didn't let go. "At least they're staring because I'm loud and not because I'm bloody Harry Potter. You're brilliant, by the way. A muggle bar is a good place for a drink."

I didn't answer him, just looked down at our joined hands on the table. My buzz was getting close to full-fledged drunkenness.

"That doesn't bother you does it?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged, it honestly didn't bother me. I couldn't decide if it was me or the booze that suddenly made it acceptable for him to touch me.

"Good. Because it doesn't bother me." He grin was huge. "Wait!" He pointed to our empty glasses on the table. "We're out!" He stood quickly and pulled my arm hard. "Oops! I forgot to let go." He winked at me and dropped my hand back to the table.

I sat at the table alone with my thoughts. This was bad. But it was fun. I could have fun with Harry and not let myself get carried away right? Just two friends having drinks. I looked up to see Harry walking back towards me with two drinks. He looked devastatingly handsome with his hair messier than normal and his shirt undone. I wasn't the only one who thought so; there was a group of women by the bar who hadn't taken their eyes off Harry since he got up.

"More beverages!" Harry announced as he set them down on the table.

"You know what we need?" I said, standing up. "Shots!"

I came back to the table a moment later with a tray full of vodka shots. Harry looked at me skeptically. I just grinned at him as I sat down.

"Weasley, are you trying to get me drunk?" He smirked.

I downed one of the shots and chased it with a swig of my drink.

"I'm trying to forget my disastrous date," I replied. "You don't have to drink these if you don't want to. I can understand if you can't handle shots. After all, you never had George as an older brother. He's gotten me completely pissed a couple of times." I baited him. He wouldn't be able to refuse.

He leaned forward and grabbed a shot off the table. "To George."

I grinned and grabbed another one. "To Fred!"

Harry grabbed one. "Bill!"

"Charlie!"

"Percy!"

"Ron!"

Harry paused with the next one at his lips. "You need more brothers."

We both laughed and I grabbed the last shot of the tray.

"hmm…"

"To… " Harry thought for a moment and the looked directly at me. "To us."

I didn't say anything. I just tipped my head back and let the alcohol burn down the back of my throat.

We sat in silence for a few moments; the beat of the music rumbling in my already fuzzy head. I hadn't seen when Harry had stood up but suddenly he was standing next to the table with his hand outstretched.

"Dance with me?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Please?" He pushed his lips out into a pout. I ground my teeth together. It was taking a herculean amount of effort to keep myself in my seat. I shook my head again.

Harry straightened himself and motioned towards the bar. "I'll bet one of those girls wouldn't mind dancing with a bloke."

I stood quickly, forgetting the table I was sitting behind and knocked all the glasses to the floor. I ignored the mess, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I could feel the tingle in my legs and nearly tripped over my own feet. Harry's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. I followed the movement of his body without thinking, letting the beat of the music drive us.

"Knew that would work." He mumbled into my hair.

I pulled back slightly so I could look up at his face. I expected to see a grin on his face, but instead I found him looking at me with blazing eyes. I couldn't look away.

"Ginny," He whispered as he moved his face closer to mine. "Gin." He said softer and I could feel his warm breath dance across my lips. Mine parted slowly and I could taste the alcohol on his breath. The space between our lips was just mere centimeters and yet he made no move forward.

"Kiss me." A voice said, and I realized just after that it was me. I had asked him to kiss me.

Harry observed me for a moment. "No," he breathed. "Kiss _me_."

I hesitated. If I kissed him, I had no one to blame but myself. It would have been my fault and all the hurt that I was avoiding would surely come crashing down on me. But I couldn't just pull out of his arms. It was Harry. I loved him. I did. And he was so close, pressed up against me, lips just a short distance away.

And then I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Repercussions be dammed.

After a few moments Harry pulled away and gazed down at me. I felt hot tears running down my face. He lifted his hand and brushed them away.

"Are you alright?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know why I was crying. I didn't know what I was doing. I just threw my arms up around his neck and pulled his face harshly to mine. His body stilled and his mouth was unresponsive.

I pulled back and looked up at him. "Don't think. Please. Just…" I didn't finish my statement. I just moved my hands from his neck slowly to his already messy black hair and pulled his face down to mine.

"Gin," he groaned and pulled back. I could see the desire in his eyes and I took advantage of his moment of weakness.

"Let's go." I turned and walked from him towards the door. A few feet from the door I turned back and reached my hand towards him. He was still standing motionless on the dance floor amongst the sea of moving people, his gaze on me. "Harry."

Suddenly he moved forward towards me, wrapping one arm around my waist and dragging me out the door. We walked in silence into the black alley next to the bar. He pulled me close wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled my mouth to his. My hands entangled themselves into his hair and forced him closer yet.

He spun us around and we twirled out of the alley and into a darkened room. Without breaking the kiss he moved in the darkness. I suddenly felt the back of my knees hit something soft and I fell back onto a bed. Harry moved over me and I sunk down into the mattress. In the darkness I could only see the outline of his face.

"Stay with me." He whispered.

*********************************************************************************

My throat was dry and my head was pounding. I kept my eyes shut, hoping to just fall asleep and maybe when I woke up later I would feel normal again.

The pain was persistent. Perhaps getting a pain relief potion from my bathroom would ease my headache enough for me to fall back asleep. A warm breeze floated across my face. That was strange. I open my eyes and found myself face to face with sleeping Harry Potter.

Horror filled my heart as I realized that I was naked in bed with Harry Potter. Not only that, but his naked body was pressed up against mine and our legs and arms were completely entangled. Without thinking, I sprung from the bed and looked wildly around for my clothes. Harry stirred slightly and I froze. But he just turned his back towards me and fell back to sleep. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued the hunt for my clothes. I searched frantically for them and found everything accept my bra. I decided it wasn't necessary and slipped the rest on quietly.

I turned back towards the bed. Harry was sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face. Tears filled my eyes and bit my lip. This was awful. Why had I allowed myself to get close to him again? He was just going to leave again and then where would I be? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and tried to steady myself.

"Gin?" His groggy voice startled me and my eyes snapped open. He was looking at me. Without thinking, I grabbed my wand from my pocket and dissapperated from the room.

**********************************************************************************

**Harry's POV**

I blinked, not sure what exactly was going on.

"Who left?" Draco's voice asked from the open doorway.

I sat up in bed, suddenly realizing that I wasn't wearing anything. I noticed a strap under my pillow and tugged at it. A bra. Suddenly, the entire night came flooding back into my mind.

"GINNY!" I yelled and turned to look at Draco. He looked like shit.

"Well you better go find her." He replied quietly as he turned and walked from the room.

I jumped out of bed, and grabbed the first clean clothes my hands touched. I snatched my wand from the floor and dissapperated from my room.

************************************

"HARRY!" A started voice yelped as I appeared in Ginny's flat. Benji stood in the middle of the living room covered only in one of the pillows from the sofa.

"Is Ginny here?" I asked frantically, ignoring his extremely embarrassed face.

"No, why are you holding a bra?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

I looked down at my hand. I hadn't realized I was still holding onto it. I turned and stomped down the hall to her bedroom. I burst through the door and looked around carefully. No Ginny. I dropped the bra onto her bed and spun on the spot.

***************************************

"Mornin' Harry." Ron's voice greeted me as I suddenly appeared in his kitchen. He was seated at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. He didn't seem too startled to see me.

"Is Ginny here?" I asked quickly.

"Oh!" Hermione's voice was loud behind me. I turned to see her standing in her pajamas and robe. Her stomach was slightly distended.

"Are you pregnant?!?" I asked in disbelief, forgetting Ginny momentarily.

Hermione blushed bright red and pulled her robe close around her. "Yes. Five months. We haven't told anyone." She looked at me with a confused look. "Why are you wearing a silk shirt and sweatpants?"

I nodded. "Well that's just wonderful. Have you seen Ginny?"

She shook her head.

"If you will excuse me." I spun once again.

*****************************************************

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was startled but cheery. "What a wonderful surprise. One would think my own children would come to visit once in a while. But I'm glad to see you this morning."

I nodded and forced a smile for her. "So you haven't seen Ginny this morning?" I asked politely.

"No. I haven't seen Ginny in a few days. She is so independent anymore. You'd think she would have time for her own Mum! But no!" Mrs. Weasley complained. "Would you like me to tell her something dear?" She asked.

I shook my head, blushing. "I'll just go home and owl her." I spun again and landed at home. I stood in the doorway to my room. The sheets were tangled and one pillow was on the floor next to the bed. My clothes from the night before were strewn about the room, but no Ginny. I sighed as I sat down on the floor.

Where did she go?

* * *

_A/N Hi :-) Second chapter in one week! Love me yet? or all you all still fuming about last chapter? or this one for that matter. anyway, I have the next one written already so if you guys show me some love, it may end up online faster. if not, I'll update sometime next week. I have a pretty busy week coming so... anyway you decide :-) _

_-Sarahdbaugh_


	6. Choices

**Chapter 6**

**Choices**

**Ginny's POV**

_Friday afternoon_

The waves lapped up on the jagged rocks below me, spraying a fine mist into the air around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh, sea air. It was refreshing to be out of the city and enjoying the countryside, even if I was only here because of my self-imposed exile. Bill and Fleur had not asked many questions when I showed up on their doorstep this morning. They seemed to understand my need for a bit of space. I had spent the last few hours huddled up on edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean thinking about how I could possibly fix this.

"Ginny?" Bill's voice called from behind me.

"Hello Bill," I said without looking up.

"I'm not going to ask what is wrong, but I just want you to know that if you need to talk about anything, you can always talk with me." He sat down next to me on the cliff and put one of his arms around my neck.

"Thanks Bill, but as you are my older brother, I'd rather not." I replied.

"Alright. I was also sent out here by Fleur who said you could wear any of her things while you're here. We are taking Victoire to visit Mum and Dad today and won't be back until late on Sunday. But you are welcome to the cottage while we are away." Bill gave my shoulders a squeeze. "I won't tell them where you are. But can I tell them that I heard from you that you are fine? Just so they don't send out a search party."

I nodded and Bill smiled. "Alright. You should come in and warm up a bit. It's getting a bit chilly for September."

"I'll be there in a while." I replied.

Bill got up and walked back to the house and I returned to gazing out at the ocean. My stomach looked like the water; churning and unhappy. I stood up and walked towards the house hoping that Bill might have a hangover potion that could rid me of this uneasiness.

**************************************************************

_Sunday Evening_

"Ginny!" Saranna's shrieked as I flooed into the fireplace in our living room. "Where hell have you been? Harry has been worried sick! He's been here every few hours and he won't tell me what is going on!"

I looked at her incredulously. "Draco didn't tell you?" I was certain Draco would know about Thursday night and Draco usually told Saranna everything.

She dropped her head, staring at the floor. "I think Draco and I are done. We haven't spoken since Thursday. And I kind of slept with Benji."

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled.

"I KNOW ALRIGHT! I'm an awful person. But Benji and I… We have a history. It wasn't like I planned this! Plus, Draco is engaged to the leggy blond bitch. " She looked guilty and I felt bad, but at least the topic of the conversation was moved from my own disgraceful Thursday night.

"Tell me." I walked over, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the sofa.

She sighed. "Well we went to school together at Salem. Our first year we were both muggle born and just clicked, but nothing happened until sixth year. We started dating and Ginny it was perfect. But just before graduation he started talking about marriage and a family. It was too much too soon! I loved him, but I wasn't ready for that kind of thing. Plus, it's Benji. No one knows better than I that he is somewhat of a flirt. I didn't think he would like marriage as much as he thought he would. So I left. Right after graduation. I traveled around a bit, taking odd jobs here and there for a few years. But then I got my job at Flourish and Blotts. I met Draco and finally let myself fall for someone again. I never stopped loving Benji, I just…I don't even know. Draco and Benji are so different and… gah!" She paused for a moment.

"Then Benji showed up." I prompted.

"Yeah, then Benji showed up and flirted with you and I got all jealous. He barely acknowledged my existence that night. I can't blame him, he hadn't seen me in years and I took off without telling him anything. The fact that you ended up at his place just made it worse because I blurted out something like 'My Benji' in front of Harry and Draco. So Thursday night Draco and I were talking about all of this and you all show up." Saranna paused and then looked up at me. "I couldn't sit in that room. Hearing her basically claim Draco was insane. Benji followed me and we talked through it all. I was so confused, I love Draco and we were together. But then Benji came back and I love him too. Draco and I don't have a future. We can't. And Benji, he knows me. He loves me and he wants to be with me." Tears started to stream down her face, but yet she smiled. "He forgave me Ginny. After all this time, after I left him, he still loves me. I'd be crazy not to be with him."

It felt like I swallowed my own tongue.

"Ginny?" I looked up. Saranna was smiling at me, pretty much glowing with happiness. "You should just forgive him and move on."

I stood up quickly. "I'm going to bed. I work in the morning." I mumbled before I rushed out of the living room and slammed my bedroom door shut. I stopped right in front of my bed. There, lying on the neatly made bed was my bra from Thursday night.

********************************************

_October_

"Healer Weasley!" The head healer Janet's voice called from down the hallway. She ran up to me with her face red. She was breathing so hard, I was afraid she would hyperventilate. "I've been looking for you! We just had a patient come in and you are needed in the emergency ward."

I nodded and jogged quickly through the maze of hallways to the emergency ward. I turned the corner and quickly found the correct room.

"What do we have?" I asked loudly over the hum of the trainee healers. It was louder in the room than normal and there were too many people crowded in the small space.

"Quidditch injury, Healer Weasley." One slight girl said quietly. "It's bloody Harry Potter!"

The shock froze me for a moment, but fought for control over my emotions. I had successfully avoided talking to him for the past month. We had seen each other, but normally it was in the presence of one of my brothers or my mum. So he couldn't really bring anything up.

Another trainee bumped into me and I realized that it would be impossible to get any work done with the room full of curious people.

"IF YOU ARE NOT ME OR MR. POTTER LEAVE!" I ordered loudly over the din of the crowd. All eyes were on me but no one moved. "I am not past hexing you. Now OUT!" I demanded.

Slowly the room emptied and I saw Harry lying on the bed. His face was contorted in pain. A flood of worry washed over me but I pushed it back. When I was here, I was not Ginny Weasley. I was Healer Weasley. I must do my job.

"Take this." I handed him a small vial of pain relief potion from the tray set up next to the bed. He took it from my hand and drank the contents.

"Thanks." He muttered and he slumped back onto the bed.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Fell off my broom. Think I broke my leg." He muttered. "Don't understand why the healer we have on staff didn't fix it right away."

I sighed, "How far did you fall Harry?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "I can't remember. All I know is that I fell off my broom."

"He got hit in the head with a bludger." Benji said as he walked into the room, still in his quidditch robes. Saranna followed him into the room looking worried. "And for some reason the normal wards didn't stop him and he smashed into the ground. They were looking into why the safety wards weren't working properly."

Suddenly, Draco appeared in the door. He stopped short when he saw the other inhabitants of the room. I looked at him closely, he looked worse than Harry. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles and his hair was disheveled.

"Oh." Was all he said as he entered the room.

I looked for a way to diffuse the tension. I had to tend to Harry. But I didn't want to be alone with him.

"Benji could you stay here and give me a bit more information? Sorry Saranna, Draco, But I have to ask you to leave until I get him fixed up here. There is a waiting room down the hall."

Both Saranna and Draco shuffled from the room and I turned to Benji.

"So bludger to the head, and a pretty long fall?" I simplified his story.

He nodded, "Sounds about right. Is he going to be ok?"

"I'm just fine!" Harry said from the bed, "Stop talking like I'm not here."

"He'll be fine." I assured Benji.

"I'm going to go find Saranna." Benji muttered and wandered out of the room.

I cast a few diagnostic charms over Harry to see the extent of his injuries. His leg was definitely broken and he had a pretty severe concussion.

"Harry?" I asked quietly. His eyes didn't even flutter. I shook his shoulders a bit. Nothing. He had passed out cold. I took the opportunity to set his leg and heal it. It had been shattered in the fall and would take a few days to fully heal and about two weeks before he would be able to play quidditch. There wasn't much I could do about his concussion, but he needed to be awoken every few hours to make sure he was fine.

I left the room and walked down to Janet's office. I found her slipping her coat on.

"How is Mr. Potter?" she asked pleasantly.

"Pretty bad concussion and shattered leg. I fixed his leg but we are going to need a trainee to wake him every hour to make sure he's fine." I concluded.

"Why don't you just do that?" She asked. I began to protest but she cut me off. "You know those trainees aren't to be trusted with a patient as important as Harry Potter. You already know him."

"But…"

"No, don't argue. I'll split up your other patients so the rest of your day is free. You'll probably have to spend the entire night so I'll give you tomorrow off. Anyway, I'll set that up and then I'm gone. Have a great weekend!" She sat back down at her desk and began writing.

I didn't really have much of a choice so I headed back towards Harry's room. Just before his door I heard loud voices.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO ANOTHER WOMAN DRACO!"

"SO THAT MEANS YOU CAN GO SLEEP WITH WHOEVER YOU WANT?"

I jogged around the corner and found Saranna and Draco nose to nose in the waiting room. Benji was standing right behind Saranna with his wand at his side. He appeared to be ready to hex Draco just as soon as he made a wrong move.

"Hold up. This is not the place." I said calmly. "I want you two to work this out but please, not here."

"How's Harry?" Saranna asked quietly, stepping back a few steps and slumping into one of the chairs.

"He'll be fine. Probably home tomorrow." I replied.

Draco nodded and walked quickly out of the room. I turned to look back at Saranna and Benji.

"What happened there?"

"Draco was being mean. I've never seen him like this." Saranna said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go check on Harry. I won't be home tonight. I've been put on Potter watch." I rolled my eyes and Saranna smiled huge.

"Have fun!" She called.

* * *

_A/N Hi! :-) I was blown away by the reviews for the last chapter!! Thanks so much! You all made me feel so loved. But then I realized that this week was going to be insanely busy and I wouldn't get much writing done! :-( So I waited a few days to post this chapter. Buuuuuuuuutttt! I will try to get some done anyway. I'm going to a Minnesota Twins game so I'll bring my notebook in the car and see what I can do. :-) Thanks again! Review this one, will you? :-)  
_

_-Sarah_


	7. My Heart

**Chapter 7**

**Ginny's POV**

**My Heart**

I stood in the doorway to Harry's private room; orderlies had moved him from the emergency ward while I spoke to Janet. He looked rather pale and disheveled; my heart lurched in my chest. I didn't know what was going on with my emotions, but something was happening. I didn't even know if I was okay with that.

So I just stood in the door and stared at him. It was amusing, the way his hair was always messy and fell across his forehead. It was longer now than it was when he first came back. I noticed that someone had removed his quidditch robes. I could see his bare shoulders sticking out from under the blanket they had draped over him. My eyes roamed over the well defined muscles that ran across his arms and shoulders. Quidditch really had been good for him.

"Why don't you just come in and talk to me?" He spoke quietly without opening his eyes

I jumped at Harry's voice and his mouth turned up into a grin. He opened his eyes and then sat up slowly. The blanket slid down his chest and pooled in his lap. I could see the top of the scrub pants all the patients wore, usually with a matching top.

"What happened to your shirt?" I asked, not moving from my post just inside the door.

Harry shrugged, but a grin graced his lips. "I had a rather bad concussion. I can't be expected to remember where my clothes went. What was your excuse? Were you in such a hurry to get away from me, that you forgot some of your clothing?"

I ground my teeth together and took a step into the room, allowing the door to shut behind me.

"That's not exactly funny." I ground out.

His face suddenly got serious. "Why did you leave?"

I didn't want to talk about this now. I didn't want to talk about it ever. "I don't know." I replied and then quickly changed the subject. "How is your head feeling?" He looked at me with an exasperated expression. I walked towards his bed and sat in the hard wooden chair next to his bed.

"My head is just fine. And my leg is as well, since that was your next question."

I nodded and folded my hand into my lap. We sat in silence for a while. I shifted in my uncomfortable seat.

"Why did you leave?" Harry's voice was soft, it sounded almost as if he was in pain.

I leaned forward in my chair, resting my arms on the edge of the bed. "Do you need some more pain potions?" I asked, ignoring his question.

He sighed, "No Ginny. That's not what hurts. What hurts is you not telling me what is going on in your head. Why you left after that night without talking to me and why you have been avoiding even the slightest chance of being alone with me since then."

"I'm scared." I whispered without thinking. It slipped out of my mouth before I could even think it.

Harry's hand slid across the covers and grabbed one of mine. I looked at our joined hands for a moment before I pulled my hand from his. Not missing a beat, he grasped my chin, pulling my face up so that our eyes met. His vibrant green eyes were full of pain and remorse. I had to close my eyes, I couldn't take looking into those eyes.

"Ginny. What are you afraid of?" He whispered.

I swallowed hard. I had two choices. Right now, I could either tell him the truth or I could get out of my chair and walk from the room. I opened my eyes to look at him, his expression had me rooted in my seat. There was no chance that I could move from my seat.

"You." I whispered. I could see the pain take over his face, but he fought it. "I'm afraid that if I let myself get close to you again, you're just going to leave again."

This time his eyes closed. His forehead wrinkled and his brow furrowed. I could see the muscles in his jaw twitching as he clenched his jaw.

"I made it through the first time Harry, but I can't live through that pain again. So I left. I figured if I left, it wouldn't hurt so bad when you did. That, and I couldn't live with myself for being so weak. I don't just go jumping into bed with a man after a few drinks. I am not that kind of girl. That is not who I am." I babbled on and then trailed off. I looked down at my hands and started picking at my cuticles. Harry was silent. I sat for a few moments and then looked up at Harry's face. He was watching me.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked him sharply.

He shrugged, "What would you like me to say Gin? I've apologized a million times. I've told you I'm not leaving again and again. I tried to be patient, wait for you to realize I wasn't going anywhere. I've even tried to make you jealous!"

I frowned at him. So that's why he took out Ms. Greengrass.

"Yeah, I know. Daft thing to do, all things considered. But, Merlin! What do you want from me? I'm not going anywhere Ginny. Tell me how to make it better."

I bit my lip, my eyes filled to the brim and tears threatened to spill over. The exhaustion from the day had caught up with me. Not to mention the emotions that this dark haired man evoked in me.

Harry looked at me tenderly. He lifted his arms from the bed and held them out to me. "Come here. You are exhausted."

I paused. If I climbed up into the bed and into his arms it would mean that I was letting him have my heart again. He seemed to realize that as well. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then I climbed up on the bed. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around me. I curled up against him and laid my head against his bare chest.

We were quiet for a long time. I traced the edge of his dragon tattoo over and over. I could feel his heart beat beneath my fingers.

"My heat beats for only you, Ginny Weasley."

*******************************************************************************

**_Draco's POV_**

I paced back and forth in the waiting room. My long legs crossed the room in only a few strides, it wasn't ideal for the kind of pacing I wanted to do, but I did what I could. My mind was flying a mile a minute and it had nothing to do with the fact that my roommate and friend was currently laying in a hospital bed not far from where I paced. It was purely to do with Saranna.

Who was I kidding? I left my entire life behind when Harry and I left five years ago. I left my old self here and walked away without one single regret. How silly of me to forget that I couldn't just walk away. I couldn't just leave my old life behind.

My whole life I had been raised to believe that people's opinions of me were the only things that mattered. I was to be the perfect Malfoy heir. I did what my father told me to do, no questions asked and with a smirk on my face. I walked with a swagger and a sneer, crushing those who were below me with my shiny perfect shoes.

Only when father was gone did I question that life. Only when my life had turned completely upside down did I realize what a joke that life really was. But I couldn't escape it. It waited, crouched, ready to pounce when I finally returned to the real world, my world. It attacked when I was weak, vulnerable. When I had finally gained what I wanted from life, it pulled it from me in one vicious tug. And I was handed my consolation prize, a marriage to a woman who cared more about her hair than any other living being in the world.

I sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. I felt a weird sense of déjà vu. This had been the room that I waited in to hear if my mother was going to live after she tried to take her own life. Strange, how that moment had shifted my life and this one was shifting it right back.

"Draco?" A timid voice called from the other side of the room. I didn't recognize it at first, and considered ignoring the intruder. My curiosity got the best of me, and I looked up. It was Saranna. I couldn't imagine what she wanted. I had treated her so poorly earlier. Just like I would have treated her years ago.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Can we talk?" She asked carefully, taking a few steps into the waiting room.

"Surely you have nothing to say to me. I treated you in an awful manner, and I am truly sorry." I said formally.

She glared at me. "You sound like a complete tool."

"Hammer or saw?" I asked sarcastically. I couldn't control the distain that dripped from my words. It was too easy to fall back into my old self. Too easy to push people away.

"You know, I can't believe you. I came back here to talk to you, to apologize for not talking to you before I went back to Benji. But you don't even care, do you? You think your fate is sealed and so you're just going to slip back into Malfoy. I feel sorry for you. I truly do."

I sneered at her. "Do you?"

Shock crossed her face, and she took a step back. Then she truly got mad. "You bastard! I take back my apology. You don't deserve it!" She turned towards the door, but then she paused and turned back to look at me. "I'm going back home tomorrow. I won't be coming back here. Have a nice life, Malfoy."

Her last word, 'Malfoy', so full of distain truly wounded me. I dropped my face into my hands and wept.

**************************************************************

**_Ginny's POV_**

I woke slowly to an odd sound. It sounded as if someone was crying their heart out. I felt warm arms wrapped securely around me and clenched my eyes shut tighter, hoping to ignore the sound. But it continued on, so I opened my eyes. Saranna sat in the hard wooden chair next to the bed.

"Saranna?" I whispered, confused. It took a moment to realize that I was lying in a hospital bed with Harry. I struggled to sit up and woke Harry.

"What's going on?" He mumbled.

"Shhh…" I shushed him. "Go back to sleep."

He sat up and spotted Saranna crying next to the bed. "What's wrong?" His voice was filled with compassion.

"I…he…" was all I could understand in amongst the tears.

I jumped from the bed and wrapped my arms around Saranna. I rubbed her back soothingly until the sobs died down enough for her to talk.

"I'm leaving."She took a deep breath in. "I can't stay here. Benji wants to go back home and my family wants to see me. I came here to tell Draco but he just sneered at me. It was like he was a different person. I couldn't even stand to be around him." She frowned at the floor.

"Oh no," Harry muttered.

Saranna looked at him confused. "What?"

Harry just sighed. I took one look at his face and knew what he was thinking.

"Draco's cracked. All this made him turn back into the person he was before he and Harry left." I surprised myself. The normal twinge of pain that usually accompanied my thoughts of when Harry left was no longer there. Harry looked at me with fear apparent on his face. I just smiled quickly at him and turned back to Saranna. "It's not your fault. Draco's…" I paused, trying to think of a way to describe him.

"Draco has gone through more stuff in his twenty-two years than most wizards do in their entire life." Harry finished for me. I gazed at him in awe, if anyone had gone through a lot in life, it was Harry. But of course he wouldn't think of that.

"What time is it?" Saranna suddenly asked.

I glanced around the room and found the clock on the far table. It was three AM.

"Wow," I said surprised. "How long did you sit in here while we were asleep?"

"A bit," Saranna said as she stood. "I've got to go. Our plane leaves in like four hours."

I jumped off the bed and gave her a tight hug.

"You better be planning on visiting me." I said as I let go. She just smiled and bent down to give Harry a quick hug.

"Bye." She said quietly and turned and strode from the room.

* * *

_sooo... this is the last of my saved up chapters. I hope to get more written this week. I started a James/Lilly fic yesterday that had been festering in my head and due to emotional circumstances of my own, that's what I wrote yesterday. and in other news, my N key hates me. so if you find a word that should have an N in it and does not, sorry. :-) My Beta should have gotten it :-)_

_-Sarah  
_


	8. Surprise Surprise

**Chapter 8**

**Surprise Surprise**

**Harry's POV**

I leaned on Ginny a bit heavier than completely necessary as we walked up the stairs to my flat. Yes, my leg did hurt, a bit, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle on my own. I just liked the feel of Ginny's arm wrapped around my waist. I knew Ginny was slightly temperamental, so I was holding onto the personal contact for as long as I could. But I did know that she had finally made the decision to be with me. My heart had rejoiced when she climbed into bed with me just the night before last. It wasn't something I'd soon forget.

"Harry." Ginny's voice pulled me from the pleasant memories. I smiled and looked down at her beautiful face. Nothing could compare to it. I could lose myself in her luscious chocolate eyes for hours. A smile lit her face and she pushed up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to my cheek. I tried, unsuccessfully to turn my head and capture her lips. "Your reaction to pain potions is quite entertaining." She giggled.

"It's your presence my dear." I answered playfully. In all honesty, I was feeling a bit high. So perhaps part of my good mood was due to pain potions.

She just shook her head. "I'll need the key to your flat. And you will have to remove the wards."

I dug in my pocket for the key and handed it to Ginny. I removed my wand from my other pocket and began to murmur the incantations to remove the protective wards. The moment Ginny opened the door to the flat be both froze.

"What happened to all your stuff?" Ginny asked as she moved into the entryway. I stood still in the doorway.

"I…uh… all my stuff is here." I said quietly, taking a more complete inventory of the room as I closed the door behind me. Every item that had belonged solely to Draco was gone. Anything that had been mine, or purchased by both of us was still there.

"Wait." Ginny said, and she disappeared into the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She returned a moment later, I was still standing in the entryway. "His room is completely empty."

I nodded, well that didn't come as such a surprise. A sudden flash of anger surged in me.

"How dare that wanker leave without talking to me about it? First, he forgets to mention that he is legally bound to marry Astoria, and then he hurts the only people who actually care about him. And then he actually has the balls to leave without so much as a note telling us where he is or what he is doing! Bastard!" I roared, letting all the frustration color my words.

Ginny took a step back, and I instantly felt bad for my sudden surge of anger.

"Sorry." I said quietly. I swayed slightly on my feet. The pain potion had begun to wear off and my leg was feeling a bit achy.

She walked towards me and put her arm around my waist again. "You should sit down." She said as she led me to the couch. I noticed then that the comfy armchair I usually sat in was gone.

"Bastard took the armchair." I growled under my breath.

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry. We can go buy you another armchair. In fact, I think you're going to need a bit more of everything. Half your stuff is gone."

I paused. I wasn't about to go shopping for this place anytime soon. I had been waiting for a better time to tell Ginny about the house I had recently purchased in Godric's Hallow. It obviously wasn't a good idea to keep things from her and this was a huge thing. It wasn't the only large change in my life; I had also decided to retire from quidditch.

"Gin," I started, taking her hand and pulling her to sit down next to me on the sofa, "I bought a house I Godric's Hallow, so any furniture buying will be for that house and not this dump." I watched her face warily. Her features took on more of a calculating look. I began to get a bit worried. "Ginny?"

"When did you buy it?" She asked calmly. I knew that tone of voice. Her mother used it when she caught wind of a new crazy idea of one of her sons. It appeared to be interested on the surface while making you feel like a daft garden gnome for even suggesting it.

"Hey!" I said, getting defensive. "I've thought about this for a long time. I'm twenty-three years old! It's time I settle down and buying a house is the first step."

"Yes, but you travel so much for quidditch. Would it even be practical for you to buy a house? You won't ever be there."

I looked down at my hands trying to arrange the words in my head. She needed to know about everything in my life and I wasn't used to that. I had spent the last five years of my life without anyone but Draco to inform about my decisions. And he didn't care half of the time. Before that, all my decisions were about defeating Voldemort. This was going to take some getting used to.

"You're quitting quidditch." Ginny said slowly.

I looked up at her. "Kingsley offered me a position as Head Auror. I don't even have to go through the training program. He seems to think defeating Voldemort was good enough. And the fact that I saved you from Malfoy showed I haven't lost it over the past five years. He even said that I could pick my own deputy. I was going to ask Ron. I can't imagine fighting dark wizards without him at my side." I trailed off. Ginny's face was unreadable.

The sudden woosh of the fireplace coming to life startled us both. We looked over to see both Ron and Hermione climb out. Hermione was an absolutely radiant pregnant woman.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice was disapproving. "Did you just tell her now?"

"How in the bloody hell can you tell?" I asked, completely thrown.

She just grinned. "Female intuition."

I sighed and realized I better ask Ron while we were on the subject.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Mate?" He asked.

"Kingsley said I could pick my deputy. You're it." I heard Hermione gasp and Ginny groan. Ron just looked completely shocked.

"M..me?"

"Yeah you. I'd ask 'Mione to join us but she seems a bit..er…busy for such things. I couldn't imagine fighting dark wizards without you by my side. We got pretty good at it." I jumped up and clapped him on the shoulder.

His smile was huge. "Merlin Harry. Yeah, of course I will!"

Hermione coughed obviously and we both turned to look at her. She had both hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

"…if it's ok with 'Mione that is." He amended.

She rolled her eyes. "You seemed to have made your decision already. But that's alright, Harry asked me about it ages ago."

I grinned up at Ron. He glared at me. "Don't be mad at me. She is the one that wears the trousers in your relationship."

"Wait, wait, wait." Ginny stood and walked towards us. "So you are telling me that you are moving to a new house, getting a new job and have my brother join you?"

I grinned at her. "Don't forget, I'm wooing you too."

She grinned. "So, when are we going to tell my parents about all of this?"

Ron, Hermione and I all froze.

"Merlin Ginny, do we have to?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

****************************************************************

**Ginny's POV**

After leaving Harry's flat, I filled the tub and slid in for a good soak. I wasn't usually the bubble bath type, but after all the news that came flying at me today I needed something to take the edge off. And I had learned that alcohol was not a good way to do that.

First of all, Harry and I. I hadn't planned for anything to change in the near future, but evidently my planning didn't matter. I had gone with my gut and just let myself fall once more. This time, he caught me. I smiled in spite of myself. It had felt so nice to be in his arms again. Plus, he was planning for the future. Even if I hadn't climbed into his bed, he had gotten a real job and house.

Where had time gone? We were growing up and making decisions that would affect the rest of our lives. Merlin, Hermione and Ron were going to be parents in a few months time.

I couldn't help it, my mind went on its own and an image of Harry and I with a small child flooded my mind. The black haired, green-eyed baby grinned at me from the bundle of blankets in my arms.

No, take this one step at a time Ginny. First comes love. Then marriage. Then baby.

I got up out of the tub and grabbed a large, fluffy towel from the hook next to the tub. I wrapped it around myself and walked quickly back to my room. The image of the baby wouldn't leave my mind. I knew I had to force it out or I'd be dreaming about him tonight. Without thinking much about it, I turned and walked out of my room to the kitchen still in my towel. I needed a snack before bed.

I grabbed a bar of chocolate from my pantry and headed back to my room through the living room. A sudden woosh of flames startled me and my hands flew up to protect my face, in the process letting go of my towel and chocolate.

Harry's face stared at me from the flames. His face was priceless and if I hadn't been standing there naked and wet, I would have laughed.

"Harry!"

"Hello Gin." He smiled. "Could you put that back on? I'd rather think it would be less distracting if you had something on."

I grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped it securely around myself.

"Midnight snack?" He asked pointing at the chocolate bar at my feet. I bent forward and picked it up, my face bright red.

"Did you need something?" I asked curtly.

"Don't be angry."

"I'm not, just a bit embarrassed." I answered honestly.

He smiled. "That's fine. I can imagine worse things to see. Anyway, Hermione and Ron just flooed and suggested that we all go over to your parents tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"

I nodded.

"Alright then, I'll floo over about nine?"

I nodded again.

"See you tomorrow." He stated and then he was gone.

I walked slowly back to my room munching on my chocolate. I changed into my comfy pajamas and crawled into bed. It had been a long day and I just wanted to sleep.

**********************************************************************

I woke the next morning and sprinted to the bathroom. I sat on the tile floor and leaned my head against the cool porcelain toilet. I hated throwing up.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice called from the living room.

I didn't answer. A sudden realization had come over me. I could hear Harry's footsteps getting closer but I didn't move.

"Are you sick?" He asked quietly.

I looked up him. He looked worried.

I didn't have any words. I was completely void of anything to say.

"Gin?" He knelt down on the floor and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Can I have your wand a moment?" I asked finally. He looked at me strangely, but pulled his wand out of his pocket and handed it over.

Without thinking much, I cast a charm that I used at work quite often. A bright gold ring encircled my midsection.

"Ginny, will you tell me what is going on!" Harry demanded.

I looked up at him slowly.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_dun dun dun_

_:-) So a few of you were calling for this in Come Back To Me.... alas I was getting there, just took a while. Sorry this was a bit later than usual, but I just wasn't into writing this weekend and I kind of started a new one and found myself messing with that one instead. But, I am posting this and working on the next chapter. Got to get in as much as possible before classes start again! eeek! _

_-Sarah_

_p.s. Reviews please? :-)  
_


	9. Always

**Chapter 9**

**Always**

**Ginny's POV**

Pregnant. There had to be some mistake. I canceled the charm quickly and cast it again. The bright gold ring around my stomach seemed to glow even brighter. I looked up at Harry again. His face was slightly comical; his mouth formed a small "o" and his eyes were bulging. I couldn't imagine what mine looked like.

Pregnant. I was going to have a baby. Harry's baby. I had just decided to let myself think about being with him, and suddenly I am pregnant with his baby! What the hell was I going to do? What the bloody hell were we going to do?

I looked back up to Harry. He blinked slowly and a small smile curled his lips. Why was he smiling? What could he possibly be smiling about? I looked back down at my hands and realized I had been twirling my wand around. Somehow I had enchanted the gold band to wiggle around me. I canceled the spell again.

"Ginny," the sound of Harry's voice startled me. When I looked up at him, his face was practically glowing with happiness.

"What?!?" I snapped, extremely confused as to why he looked so bloody happy.

He kneeled down next to me with his hand reaching out towards my stomach.

"If you so much as touch my stomach, I will hex your hand off!" I yelled.

He pulled his hand back and gazed at me, the happy smile still there. "Ginny, you're going to have my baby." He said simply. I just stared back at him, unable to see what he was saying. "I never thought I'd ever have children. I never thought I'd live long enough to, but you're pregnant and it's mine." His eyes all but glazed over with happiness. I had never seen him act this way before and I had no idea how to react.

I couldn't take it, it was too much. I stood quickly and sprinted from the bathroom. I quickly pulled my pajamas off and jerked on random clean clothes. I grabbed my bag from my chair and stormed back down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked calmly from the sofa in the living room.

"Out." I replied shortly. I needed to get away from Harry, and soon.

I reached for the door handle but it disappeared. I stared at the door in disbelief. I turned to demand Harry open the door, but suddenly he was there, standing directly in front of me. His arms wrapped around me and I felt myself sinking into his embrace without thinking.

"Ginny," He mumbled into my hair. "Can we talk about this? Can you please stay here and talk to me? I'm not going to let you run away again."

I pulled slowly away and looked up at him. He was still smiling a bit, but not quite as boisterously as before.

"I'm scared." I whispered. "I don't feel like I'm ready to be a mother. I can barely keep myself together."

Harry stifled a laugh and I punched him in the chest. "I'm serious!"

Harry just nodded, a smile threatening his lips. "I can tell. You can't even dress yourself properly." He pointed at my shirt, which was inside out.

"See??" I wailed as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "How can I possibly take care of a child? And what about us? We just… I can't just…" I knew my emotions were getting out of control, but there was nothing I could do about the tears. They seemed to fall of their own accord. It probably had something to do with my hormones.

Harry pulled me against his chest again, rubbing his hand soothingly against my back. "Shhhh. Breathe Ginny. You're not going to do this on your own. I'm not going anywhere. And your mother…" He stopped talking.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO MY MOTHER!?!?!" I all but screamed in Harry's face. He seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. His face had a look of utter horror on it. "I WILL NOT TELL MY MOTHER THAT I GOT DRUNK, SHAGGED HARRY POTTER AND WILL BE HAVING HIS CHILD IN EIGHT MONTHS!"

"OYE!" Ron's disgusted exclamation came from the vicinity of the fireplace. Hermione was standing next to him with a look of glee on her face. They had evidently flooed into my flat without either Harry or I noticing.

"Erm… ur…we…I…er" Harry spluttered. Ron's red face clashed horribly with his hair as he stormed forward with his hands stretched out like he was going to strangle Harry. Before anyone could move, Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a shield charm between Ron and Harry and I.

" HERMIONE!" He bellowed. I could see the veins in his forehead protruding. I hadn't ever seen Ron this mad. It was actually quite frightening.

"They are both adults, Ronald." Hermione said calmly. Ron glared at her.

"BUT SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"Yes, and she is twenty-two years old. She can make her own decisions and mistakes if she so chooses."

"Ron," I pleaded with him. "Calm down. We just found out not a half hour ago. Can you spare us the explosion and help me figure out how to tell Mum?" Ron must have found this entertaining because his look of pure hatred changed instantly to one of extreme humor; his laughter startled the rest of us. I glanced up at Harry and he just shrugged, looking utterly confused.

"You…have…to….tell….Mum!" He forced out between chuckles. Hermione grinned and removed the shield.

"So," She said conversationally as she summoned a kitchen chair and transformed it into a big cushy armchair. "What are you going to do about Mum?"

I glared at her from the sofa. Harry tightened his grip on me. "I haven't got the foggiest idea."

"We just sat Mum and Dad down and told them one night at supper." Ron said conversationally, as he perched on the arm of Hermione's transfigured armchair.

I opened my mouth to yell at Ron, but Harry beat me to it.

"Yes Ronald, only problem is that you and Hermione are married. They were expecting you two to have children. Ginny and I…" he trailed off and looked down at me. The extremely happy smile was back. His eyes were just flooding with happiness. It warmed me to just to gaze back.

Hermione cleared her throat and Harry looked up at her. I just sat there, mind reeling. I tried desperately to cling to my sanity.

"Ginny and I…?" Hermione repeated his last line as a question.

It was quiet for a moment before Harry responded. "Ginny and I are taking it slow. We may have gotten some of this backwards, but we can handle it. After all, I defeated Voldemort, what is Molly Weasley?"

The room got silent as Ron, Hermione and I all stared at Harry in disbelief. Harry seemed to realize what he had said a moment later and his face got extremely white.

"You did see what she did to Bellatrix Lestrange, right?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah." Harry answered in a strangled voice. "Yeah I did."

"Well, best of luck to you two." Ron said quietly.

"Weren't we supposed to be at the Burrow an hour ago?" Harry asked rather suddenly. I sat up and gazed at the clock on the wall. It was just past ten.

"Oh! Yes!" Hermione said startled. "That's why we came over here. Molly had to go help Fleur with her children. She asked if we could stop by tomorrow instead."

I looked up at Harry again. "Sure." He said calmly and then looked at me. "We don't have to say anything for a while. Theses two," He motioned towards Ron and Hermione, "didn't say anything until she was like five months along. We have time to figure it out." I nodded and looked over to Hermione and Ron.

"Could you please not say anything for a while? Let us tell people when we feel ready to?" I begged.

"Not a problem." Hermione answered quickly. Ron nodded in agreement. They both stood and headed towards the fireplace.

"We need to get back home; this was supposed to just be a quick stop to let you know." Hermione said, "We promise not to say anything." She paused for a moment and it looked like she was weighing her words carefully. "I'm glad you two are finally starting to figure things out." She finally said.

I didn't know how to respond, so I looked up at Harry. His huge smile was still strange to see on his face. Hermione just smiled back and stepped into the fireplace with Ron at her side.

The moment they were gone, I collapsed back onto Harry's chest. The tears I had held back since the appearance of my brother and his wife finally began to fall. I curled up against Harry and he pulled me onto his lap. I don't know how long I cried in his arms, but eventually the tears stopped and I fell into a deep sleep with my face buried in his chest.

*********************************************

"Ginny?" I could hear Harry's soft voice, gentle but persistent in my ear. I cracked open my dry eyes, and peered around me. We were still seated on my sofa in the living room. Harry's shirt was still damp under my face.

"What time is it?" I croaked, my throat felt like sandpaper.

Harry smiled and handed me a glass of water from the coffee table next to the sofa. I gulped the water down and Harry used his wand to refill it. "About four." He answered quietly. "You slept for a long time."

"Four??" I wondered aloud in amazement. "Guess I was really tired." Harry nodded and I finished the glass of water in my hand. "And thirsty."

Harry motioned to his shirt. "You cried out all the water in your system." I shrugged sheepishly. I don't think Harry had ever witnessed one of my crying spells. They were rare and it was even rarer that anyone ever witnessed them.

"I don't mind. You seem to trust me more." Harry replied softly. He smiled faintly. "I'd gladly hold you for hours in any situation."

I sat up and removed myself from his lap. He looked a bit sad at the loss and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. " I was crushing you." I answered.

He shook his head. "You don't weigh anything. I don't mind."

I rolled my eyes and scooted close to him again, resting my head against his shoulder. He sighed quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you comprehend how much you really mean to me." He replied.

I looked up at him, and he looked back searching my face. I wasn't sure what he found but he continued on.

"I don't think I've ever told anyone this, well I know I haven't. Back when, well during the war on Hogwarts, when I realized that I had to die to defeat Voldemort, I walked right by you with my invisibility cloak on. You turned and looked around when I walked by." He paused for a moment. I remembered that. I remembered talking to the small girl on the ground as the others gathered the dead. She had been injured and begged me to take her home, to find her mother. I remembered the distinct feeling that someone had walked by, but I didn't see anyone. "Anyway, when I found him and stood before him waiting for it to be over, my last thought was you. My last thought was your lips and how they fit perfectly to mine."

Tears started to stream down my face, but these were different. They weren't tears of sadness, confusion or fear. They were sweet tears. The emotions this man made me feel were so sweet.

"Ginny." he whispered, pulling his hands up and cupping my face, his thumb smoothing across my cheek wiping the tears away."You have to know how much I love you. How much I've always loved you. How much I will always love you."

I reached my hands up to cup his face. I didn't know what would happen; I didn't know how life was going to end up. But it didn't matter. As long as Harry was with me and as long as he loved me, it didn't matter.

"I love you." I whispered softly. "Always."

Tears formed in his brilliant green eyes. His smile was blinding, but I couldn't tear my gaze from his, I didn't want to.

"Promise," he whispered, his tears finally falling "Promise you'll stay with me."

I wiped the tears from his cheek. "Always."

* * *

_A/N Hello all! First and foremost, this is the final chapter of this story. I will be posting an epilouge for it but I thik this is as far as I can go. Plus, I started a new story and I'd like to work on that one. :-) But don't worry, I'll close up the loose ends! Thanks for beig patient for this chapter, I've honestly had an emotionally trying last few weeks. _

_-Sarah  
_


	10. Happy Endings

**Chapter 10- Epilogue**

**Happy Endings**

"Daddy?" Lilly's voice caught my attention and I looked down at my small daughter. She looked so much like her mother, it was staggering. She was identical to the small Ginny I had met I this exact spot so many years ago. Just one year away from attending Hogwarts and wishing she could join her brothers there now. "Can I go over to Uncle Ron's tonight? Mummy said it was okay, but I had to ask you first."

I grinned down at her, and nodded. There wasn't much I could refuse my daughter. I just hoped she wouldn't realize that for a long time. "Don't torment Hugo too much."

She just grinned at me and skipped off to join the retreating Weasley's. I turned and looked down the train tracks. The Hogwarts Express was long gone, I knew that, but I still hoped for a glace at it. It was hard to let my children leave. James had been extremely anxious to get back to Hogwarts, he had been practicing Quidditch all summer and was anxious to keep his spot on the Gryffindor team. He was a Chaser, like his mother and Grandfather. He was also a troublemaker just like his namesake and I suppose me. We had many an owl from the Headmaster telling us about his exploits.

Albus was nervous, as most first years were. He was a quiet boy and I hoped that his cousin Rose would help him be a bit more outgoing. Although, in all reality they would probably spend all their time in the library. Rose was starting her fist year as well. Ron and Hermione had held her back a year due to an untimely bout with Dragon pox. She was exactly like her mother in looks and personality.

I felt a soft hand grasp my hand. I turned to look at my beautiful wife.

"They'll be fine." She reassured me. "You made it out of Hogwarts alive." She winked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Barely."

"Yes, But to my knowledge there are no "dark lords" after Albus or James."

I grinned and relaxed slightly. "If James keeps up after his namesake like he has been, we might have problems."

Ginny ignored me. Her gaze was across the platform. "Look." She pointed towards where we had seen the Malfoy's earlier. "Perhaps you should talk to him. It's been years since you've seen each other."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. "Only if you come with me."

"Is famous Harry Potter afraid of a little confrontation with an old enemy?" She teased quietly.

I glowered at her playfully and walked deliberately towards Draco and Astoria. Ginny and I waited patiently as they spoke with another couple quietly. The other couple had their backs to us and so it was a complete surprise when I recognized the voices.

"Saranna?" I asked loudly. The conversation halted and Saranna and Benji turned towards Ginny and me. Ginny yelped with glee and raced forward to give Saranna and then Benji a hug.

"Look!" Ginny said with obvious joy, "We're all back together! Who would have thought?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Draco taking a step away from the group. I knew I felt no animosity towards him and it appeared as if Saranna and Benji had also forgiven him. It was only Draco who was uncomfortable.

"How about this," I started gaining the attention of both couples and my wife. "Our only child left at home is spending the night with her cousin so we have an empty house. I would be so pleased if you all would join us for some drinks."

Ginny beamed at me and nodded vigorously.

"We're…" Draco began, but was cut off by his wife.

"We're free tonight. Our one and only just left, and I think Draco could use that drink." She said primly, giving Draco a scathing glance.

"Of course we will! Our twin girls just left for the first time as well." Saranna answered for both her and Benji.

I gave them the address and we all apparated to our home.

"Wow," Benji said quietly as we all popped back into existence on the front lawn. The large house was situated just outside the limits of Godric's Hallow. It was a huge undertaking when I bought it right after Ginny and I had found out about James. I worked on it at night, after getting off at the Auror's department. It remained Ron and I's secret until a few weeks before Ginny was due, and that night I asked her to be my wife. Three months later Ginny and I were married on the lawn of our new home with little James nestled in safely in our arms.

"Wow is right," Astoria added. "I didn't know the Potter's were so well off."

"Thank-you." I replied, trying to ignore Astoria's not-so-subtle query into our wealth. "But let's go enjoy the inside."

I led them inside the house and walked directly to the left, into our formal dining room.

"Fire whiskey for old-times sake?" I asked with a wink directed at Ginny. She smacked my head as I passed her a glass of the amber liquid. I walked over to my favorite armchair after everyone had a glass, Ginny perched on the arm of the chair. I raised my glass. "To… Our children! May they have a great year at Hogwarts!"

"May they become fast friends!" Saranna added.

"And here's to the hope that Scorpius and James and Albus learn early on to be friends and not enemies." Draco added, a slight grin on his face.

I nodded and we all raised our glasses slightly and then took a sip.

It was quiet for a moment and then Draco cleared his voice. "I'm so sorry. For everything. For leaving without talking to you and for not telling you everything right up front."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Draco" Saranna said quietly. "Although it wasn't the easiest thing to do, but it did push Benji and I back together. I will forever be grateful for that." She smiled at Benji and he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Harry. Can you forgive me for leaving without so much as a word?" His voice had the familiar formal tone that his parents had always used. Yet, the note of superiority that had always colored his speech was absent. He sounded sincerely sorry.

"Of course." I answered.

"Well then. Now that the formalities are out of the way, what have you too been doing since then?" Ginny leaned forward towards Draco and Astoria. "We hadn't heard so much as a whisper about you two until a few weeks ago when you moved back! What have you two been doing?"

Astoria looked a bit taken aback. She must have been surprised by my wife and her lack of formality. Draco's face held a grin that I hadn't seen in years.

"Well, we moved to Germany right away." He answered as he sat back and got comfortable in his chair. He took a sip from his glass of firewhiskey. "This is very good." He lifted his glass towards me. I just nodded. "Astoria has family there. We got married and tried to blend in. It seemed that everyone knew who we were. Anyway, we got pregnant right away and then Scorpius was born. We decided to travel the world when he was young. We came back last month so he could spend time with Mother and go to Hogwarts." Astoria frowned at Draco and then turned to look at the rest of us.

"Scorpius is such a talented boy." She said with obvious pride in her voice. "He is very, very smart. He will most definitely be a Prefect and Head Boy. Slytherin with have never had such a member."

"I think he is going to end up in Ravenclaw. He is smarter than I was at his age." Draco practically beamed with pride. Astoria turned her head sharply and glared at Draco. I heard Ginny try to stifle a laugh with a fake cough. I turned to her.

"Do you need some water dear?" I asked innocently. She winked at me.

"No, no. I'm just fine." She said innocently. "Saranna, Benji how about you? What are you doing back in England?"

"I was asked to come over and help coach the Cannons. Plus, we wanted our daughters to be taught by the finest school that magic had to offer." Benji replied causally.

Saranna nodded. "Benji and I never had the opportunity to go to Hogwarts but we wanted our girls to! Krissy and Erika are little spitfires, just like me." We all laughed and Saranna continued on. "It was so cute; they were both so excited to go to Hogwarts. They aren't like normal children; they were so excited to meet new people in a new place."

"Sounds like they are just like you." Draco replied with a grin.

"Let's just hope they don't get mixed up with our James." I added. Ginny had been taking a drink and now the contents of her mouth were sprayed all over the floor. I cast a quick cleaning charm.

"Oh no." was all she could say.

"What?" Saranna asked with concern.

"Well," I said slowly. "Draco, you will understand this the best. But our son James is very much like my father was in school, and I suppose me as well. He has a knack for trouble. I don't even want to tell you the amount of owls we had from the Headmaster last year and that was just his first year!"

"If you hadn't given him that blasted map!" Ginny spouted. I just grinned at her.

"You let him hang around George all summer."

Ginny's eyes widened and she smacked her hand against her head. Then she started to giggle quietly and soon she was full on laughing.

"Oh… My… Merlin!"

I raised my eyebrow at her and she tried to keep a straight face.

"Sorry, sorry." She said to the rest of the group. "I've just realized what a rotten mum I am. Nothing to worry about."

Saranna had a wide grin on her face. "What have you two been up to then?"

I looked at Ginny and she motioned for me to speak.

"Well, I knocked up Ginny that drunken night you were all around. We got married about three months after James was born."

Everyone's eyes became wide with shock and then Ginny smacked me upside the head.

"Way to go Potter." She said jokingly.

"Well, it was all over the Prophet! Anyway, I went to work at the Ministry as head of the Auror's Department. Ginny here stayed home with James. The next year we had Albus and then the next year we had Lily."

"I went back to St. Mungo's just a few years ago, when Lily was old enough to attend Muggle school. We wanted our kids to be well-rounded so they all attended a private muggle school until they were old enough for Hogwarts." Ginny added.

"So are they all little trouble makers like you two?" Astoria asked with slight disgust in her voice. Draco glared sharply at his wife. I just looked at her coolly.

"James is. Albus is quite and studious, just the opposite of his brother, but has an honest and caring heart. And Lily is my little princess. She is strong and determined like her mother. I think she will be the strongest wizard of the lot."

Suddenly, three owls swooped in the window. One dropped a note in Draco's lap, one in Benji's lap and one in my own. We all quietly opened the letters. After a few moments we all started laughing. It was quite a while before anyone said anything. Finally, Ginny broke the silence.

"Oh Harry. He's corrupted them all! Even our little caring Albus."

I just shrugged and smiled down at the letter.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

I am writing to inform you that this evening during the sorting ceremony your son's were involved in an elaborate prank involving three first year students, Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy and Krissy and Erika Thomsan, daughters of Benji and Saranna Thomsan. The prank involved the poltergeist Peeves and a large amount of dungbombs set off underneath each table in the Great Hall. Each of the students was given detention with Professor Longbottom and will be helping him out in the Herbology greenhouses this Saturday. They will also be asked to help rid the Great Hall of the awful stench. We ask you to please speak with your sons as soon as possible to deal with this situation.

Thank-you,

Headmaster McGonagall

P.S Dumbledore's portrait hasn't stopped laughing yet.

* * *

_A/N To my dear readers:_

_Thank-you all so much! I really had a blast writing this fanfic and the one before it. I love your input and it has really made a difference in my writing! So I want to really Thank EK! Without her, my writing would have so many errors! So in honor of you, I hope you noticed a subtle namesake. The other namesake was given to my dear friend Erica who, although hasn't read this, helped me with story lines. _

_I will be writing another HP story, it will be Lily/James though and I wont be posting it on here for a while. I'm going to try to write out most of it before I start posting. That and classes started and I should probably do well as it is my last year. :-p_

_But again, Thanks so much! and leave me one last review? ;-)  
_

_-Sarah  
_


	11. AN

I know this is mean and gets all your hopes up for more in this story, but I added a one-shot a while ago that is from Draco's perspective during this story. You should go check it out! It's Called It Was Only Fair. Thanks!

Sarah


End file.
